30 Questions
by ShayminPrima
Summary: Random questions. Warning: ooc-ness, random-ness, cursing. You know. Feel free to read.


Me: This is random. REALLY!

Tsuna: How random?

Me: Extremly random

Tsuna: ***uneasy*** Uh-oh...

Me: ANYWAY! I don't KHR! cause if I did, it'll be filled with the main yaoi pairing, 1827.

Oh! AND WARNING: Ooc-ness, random-ness, cursing, ect. ect. You know the drill. See ya on the bottom.

* * *

Before You Start: Please write 12 KHR characters in any order.

1. Reborn

2. Tsuna

3. Gokudera

4. Yamamoto

5. Belphagor

6. Mukuro

7. Hibari

8. Chrome

9. Byakuran

10. Giotto

11. Squalo

12. Xanxus

1. Have you read a five/ten fic before?

Me: Bel/Giotto... o.O holy sh*t...

Bel & Giotto: Hell no.

2. Do you think three is hot? How hot?

Me: SMOKING HOT TO THE EXTREME XD

Gokudera: What the fuck?

3. What would happen if six got one pregnant?

Me: ***wide eyes*** WTF! MUKURO GOT REBORN PREGNANT? ... oh my god =.=||| Well, Tsuna'll be like, "WTF? REBORN, YOU GOT SEME'D?"

_Bang!_

"S-Shut up, Damn-Tsuna." HOLY SHIT REBORN STUTTERED. O.O|||

Reborn and Mukuro: ***speachless***

Me and Tsuna: ***laughing our asses off***

4. Do you recall any good fics about nine?

Me: Some. But I luv Byaku/Tsuna mostly instead of Byaku/Muku X3

Byakuran: ***smirks at Tsuna*** You here that? They love us, Tsunayoshi-kun. Now let's continue what we were doing last night.

Tsuna: ***runs*** Hieeeee!

Byakuran: ***chases after him*** Come back! TSUNAAA-KUUNNN!

Me: ***looks at you*** Warning: MAJOR ooc-ness.

5. Would seven and two make a good couple?

Me: HELL YES! w 1827 FTW!

Hibari: ***glares*** Of course. Tsunayoshi belongs to me and only me. If anyone touches him, ***insert glare for a certain pinneaple and marshmello*** I'll bite them to death.

Tsuna: ***sweatdrops***

6. Four/eight or four/nine?

Me: Er... Yama/Chrome or Yama/Byaku... Yamamoto and Chrome PLEASE!

Byakuran: ***not really interested in Yamamoto***

Yamamoto: ***laughs***

Chrome: ***blushes***

Mukuro: ***currently thinking of ways to kill Yamamoto***

7. What would happen if seven discovered three and eight in a secret relationship?

Me: Hibari caught Gokudera dating Chrome? ... he would probably... bite them to death for crowding XD

Gokudera: ***Looks at Juudaime with puppy-dog eyes*** IT'S NOT TRUE! MY LOVE IS FOR YOU ONLY JUUDAIME!

Tsuna: ***sweatdrops*** Ehehe...um... Thanks, Gokudera-kun..

Hibari: ***glaring at me now***

8. Make a summary of at least twenty words for a two/six fic.

Me: Muku/Tsuna...

Okay I'll try = Tsuna finds himself in a dream. Some how he manages to wake up on a bed, with Mukuro next to him, smiling like no tomorrow.

...make that 25 words XD

Mukuro: ***smirks*** Kufufufu, how intersting. Ah, I got an idea.

Tsuna: ***looks at mukuro*** D-don't you dare...

Hibari: ***gets ready to fight Mukuro*** I'll bite you to death...

9. Is there such a thing as a four/ten romantic fluff story?

Me: Yama/Giotto? ... there's a small chance there's a story like that out there... o.o

Yamamoto: ***confused*** Who's Giotto again?

Me, Tsuna, and almost everyone: ***facepalm***

10. Suggest a title for a one/five Hurt/Comfort fic.

Me: Reborn/Bel

'Broken Pieces' - that's all i got XD

Reborn: ***leon gun aimed at my head***

Belphagor: ***Bunch of knives around me***

11. What kind of plot would you use for a three/eleven fic?

Me: Goku/Squalo.

A... er... I don't really know... Maybe Squalo got his butt kicked and Gokudera's the only one there to save him. Lol.

Squalo: VIIIOOOOO! WTF! LIKE HELL I'LL GET MY ASS KICKED!

Yamamoto: ***confused* **but didn't I do that?

Squalo: ***glares at Yamamoto*** Shut up...

12. Does anyone on your friends list read seven het? What about nine slash?

Me: ***looks weirdly at the question*** One. Hibari's not a girl Two. Even if Hibari is a girl and does hentai things, I will kill myself. and Three. Byakuran... I can weirdly see Byakuran doing hentai things =.=|||

Byakuran: ***speachless***

Hibari: ...

13. If you wrote a songfic about nine, what song would you choose?

Me: Byakuran... World is Mine by Hatsune Miku - Lmao XD

Byakuran: ***sighs*** At least that was what I wanted long ago. Now I want Tsuna to be mine. ***evil smirk***

Tsuna: ***runs behind Hibari*** Hiieee...

Hibari: ***glares at Byakuran***

14. If you wrote a two/three/six fic, what would the warning be?

Me: Tsuna/Gokudera/Mukuro ...  
WARNING! RATED M! THIS CONTAINS MAAJJJOOORRR YAOI-NESS! MIGHT CAUSE MAJOR NOSE BLEEDING! / XD

Tsuna and Gokudera: ***eye twitch***

Mukuro: ***smiles*** That's not a bad idea, too... Kufufufu~

15. What pick-up line might eight use on five?

Me: Chrome/Belphagor... Um...

"If I had a penny each time I see your handsome face, I'll be a rich gal."  
Omfg, LOL XD

Belphagor:** *snickers* **Of course, but you won't be as rich as me.

Chrome: ***blushes***

16. Challenge: Write a drabblefic for ten/eight.

Me: Byakuran/Squalo... how VERY unusualy... er... no...=.=|||

Byakuran and Squalo:** *sighs in relief***

17. What would happen if Seven walked in on Two and Twelve doing it?

Me: Hibari walking in on Tsuna and Xanxus doing it... it goes like this.

**BAM!**

**WHACK!**

**SMASH!**

"Hiiieeee!"

Do I have to explain more? XD

Tsuna: ***blushes*** WHA! X-X-Xanxus?

Hibari: ***glares at me*** At least you got part of it right, herbivor.

18. What kind of plot would you use if you wanted Four to deflower One?

Me: Yamamoto deflowering Reborn? Um, wow...  
I'm just gonna say wow. .

Yamamoto: ***laughs*** What does deflowering mean?

Me: ***shrugs*** Don't really know... too lazy to look it up

19. Does anyone on your friends list read Seven slash?

Me: Hibari slash? No idea.

Hibari: ***eye twitch***

20. Does anyone on your friends list read Three het?

Me: GOKUDERA HENTAI! ... Not sure, but I wanna read it. XD

Gokudera: ***mad as hell*** NO FUCKING WAY. HELL NO.

Me: Not even for Tsuna?

Gokudera: ***blush*** I-I... I-I'LL ONLY DO IT IF JUUDAIME WANTS ME TO!

Tsuna: ***blush*** G-Gokudera-kun!

21. Does anyone on your friends list write or draw Eleven?

Me: Probably. Squalo's fanfictions are addicting. Expecially if he's with Xanxus OxO X)

Squalo: ***yells*** WTF? LIKE HELL I'LL BE WITH THAT BASTED BO- ***gets hit with a glass of wine***

Xanxus: ***pissed off, but smirking*** Shut the fuck up, trash. Or else I'll do what those stupid fanfictions do.

Me: ***laughs her ass off while Squalo's all blush-wide-eyes- like***

22. Would you write Two/Four/Five?

Me: Tsuna/Yama/Bel

***evil smirk and has idea***

Here ya go! But half way only! 8D

Belphagor eye'd the young Vongola. It's been 3 weeks since the Vongola mansion has been damaged to the point where it's in bad shape. So, why was the Varia here? Cause the Vongola Ninth thought it would be best if the Varia and Tsuna work on their... er... 'friendship'. Therefore, the Varia is currently living with the Vongola Tenth.

So, why couldn't Belphagor stop looking at the Vongola Tenth's butt? (FAIL! XD)

"Belphagor-san, please refrain from looking at Tsuna's butt." A small voice whispered. Belphagor turned around and was looking straight at Yamamoto, standing in the doorway grinning. Belphagor just snorted.

"Shishi, what the hell are you talking about? A prince can do whatever he wants." Bel smirked, but Yamamoto's grin was still in place.

_Wham!_

"Hiieeee!" Tsuna yelled when he triped down the stairs once again. Yamamoto and Belphagor looked up but too late, Tsuna already crashed onto both of them.

Yamamoto held Belphagor tightly while Belphagor tried to hold the young Vongola. Trying. Tsuna tried to stand up but keeps falling down. Tsuna just sat down and sighed, he shyly looked up at the both of them and blushed.

"S-s-s-s-so S-s-sorry! I-I-I-"

"Shishi, pheasent. Be careful next time." Belphagor snickered, enjoying the little prey on his lap blushing and stuttering. He found that cute. Suddenly, something blew in his ear making him blush slightly.

"You... " Belphagor whishpered at the Swordsman, but Yamamoto just raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about, Belphagor-san?" He said, grinning. Tsuna tilted his head in confusion and stood up, apologizing over and over again. When Yamamoto said he was alright, Tsuna nodded and continued his business upstairs. When Tsuna was out of sight, Belphagor sighed and stood up, but something was holding him down. He glared at the black-haired boy.

"The prince doesn't like you. Get off." He growled. Yamamoto hugged Belphagor tighter, pushing his strong body against the shorter boy. Belphagor wanted to stab this man. So badly, but there was something else he wanted from the swordsman.

(Lol, wish I could continue it.)

Me: ***running away***

Belphagor: ***is already sending knives at me when he heard that he was staring at Tsuna's butt***

Tsuna: ***blushing***

Yamamoto: ***doesn't really get it***

23. What might Ten scream at a moment of great passion?

Me: Giotto screaming... "ALAUDE!" XD truthfully, idk. But yeah.

Giotto: I'll... wait, what?

Alaude: ***smirking and takes Primo to a private room***

Me: ***getting secret camera's ready and places it through the door lock.***

24. When was the last time you read a fic about Five?

Me: Er, I've just found one. Just waiting for the next chappy.

25. What is Six's super-secret kink?

Me: Mukuro's super-secret kink? ...hand-cuffs XD

Everyone: ***looks at Mukuro, wide eyes***

Mukuro: ***irritated and tries to stab me with his trident***

26. Would Eleven shag Nine? Drunk or sober?

Me: Squalo shag Byakuran? DRUNK, DUDE. I WANNA SEE BYAKURAN DRUNK! XD

Byakuran: ***smiles*** I accidently got drunk once.

Me: What happend?

Byakuran: ***confused smile*** I somehow got into Irie-kun's room, naked.

Me: ***laughs her ass off with a small nosebleed***

27. If Three and Seven got together, who tops?

Me: Goku/Hibari?

Hibari. Period.

Gokudera: ***angry*** Like HELL I'll let that bastered touch me!

Hibari: ***smirks and grabs Gokudera's shirt*** Herbivor...

Me: ***blushes and nosebleed*** kyaa!

28. "One and Nine are in a happy relationship until Nine suddenly runs off with four. One, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Twelve, then follows the wise advice of Five and finds true love with Two." What title would you give this fic?

Me: Reborn and Byakuran are in a happy relationship until Byakuran suddenly runs off with Yamamoto. Reborn, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Xanxus, then follows the wise advice from Belphagor and finds true love with Tsuna.

...holy _sh*t_ this is freakin **HILARIOUS**! XD

Title: _"Once Broken, Then Fixed."_

Xanxus: ***chokes on his wine drink***

Reborn: ***trying not to shot me, for if he did. I'll say more things about him***

Tsuna: ***looking at Byakuran to Reborn. Confused.***

29. How would you feel if Seven/Eight was canon?

Me: Hibari/Chrome?

omg... i can't imagine it! XD

Chrome: ***sighs and hides from Hibari's glare***

30. Would One let Ten date Two?

Me: Would Reborn let Giotto date Tsuna?

DO IT TSUNA! DOOO IIIIITTTT FOR THE SAKE OF YAOI!

Reborn: ***smirks*** Maybe

Giotto: ***uneasy*** Isn't it weird that we're kinda related?

Me: nope.

Tsuna: ***sweatdrops***

* * *

ALL RIGHT! I had fun doing the 30 questions on KHR.  
soo fun XD Anyway, this is just a random thing. You guys didn't really have to read it, but other than that, Review and tell me which question you liked best!

Ciao ciao!


End file.
